Bleeding Love
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella gets pregnant in High School and Troy leaves her when he finds out. But when he finds out he made a mistake, is she going to take him back? Or has he lost his true love forever?


_Bleeding Love_

_Gabriella's POV_

I was walking back and forth outside my boyfriend's front door. I didn't know if I should knock or not. If I told him the news, he would probably just be mad. Or would he? I kept wondering if I would like his reaction, when he found out what had happened.

The sun was burning it was 2pm and I was feeling really hot. 'C'mon you can. You can do this' those sentences kept running trough my head. I said them over and over again. Finally I knocked, and of course it was Troy my boyfriend who opened.

"Hey Bella" he said.

"Hi Troy" I looked down. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, 'cause if I did I would probably begin to cry, and right now it would just break his happiness and smiling face, but did that even matter? I would break it anyway in a couple of minutes if I could get myself to say, what I was coming for.

"Is something wrong" he asked me with a kinda worried voice.

"No not at all" I lied.

"Okay then you wanna hang out at Chad's?" Chad was Troy's best friend and they had been since they were born.

"No I can't"

"C'mon Brie, it'll be fun" he closed the door and walked to his car.

"Troy I said No" I was beginning to get angry. Could he please not make this harder than it already was?

"Troy I have to talk to you"

"Okay then we'll talk in the car" he walked over and opened the car door.

"No Troy it's important, can't you come over here so I can tell you what's wrong?"

"But you just said nothing was wrong, so now we can drive" Shut up how guys could be stupid.

"But I have to tell you something"

"Okay then spill" he said getting in to the car, the door was still open.

"Troy I'm pregnant"

"What?" He didn't here what I said, 'cause he began to turn on the motor, without even looking at me.

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" he yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT" he turned off the motor, closed the door and walked over to me. I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

He looked at me with his crystal blue eyes. I loved his eyes, they were always full of happiness and love, but right now they looked at my like I was poisons.

"Are you sure?" was all he could say.

"Completely" my voice was shaking; I knew he wasn't happy about the news.

He looked at me with evil and angry eyes, but I could see he was scared too.

"How could you let it happen?" he asked mad.

"How I could let it happen? You was just as much in it, as me"

"SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT?" he was really mad now.

"No I didn't say that, and could you please calm down your voice?" I had never seen him like this, and I had even known him for 13 years since I moved here from New York, when I was 3 but not once I had seen him like this. He was always happy.

"SO NOW YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

"No I never said that, but I doesn't like when you're yelling at me" he gave me an evil glare and walked to his car, turned it on and drove down the road.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?" I yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT ISN'T MY PROBLEM"

"TROOOY! Come back" but he was already too far away. I felt to the grown. I didn't know for how long I was lying there. The grown was burning hot, but not as hot as the fire that was inside me right now, in my heart.

I didn't come to school the day after that and not the day after either. I felt like hell. My morning sickness was started and I was throwing up all the time, and the thought of Troy only made it worse. I hadn't talked to him since that day. He had taking it pretty hard, and I wasn't sure I could look him in the eyes anytime soon.

When I came back to school was everything like it used to be. Except Troy kept, ignoring me. "Troy can we please talk?" he didn't say anything. "Troy say something" he turned around and looked at me with empty eyes. His eyes that

used to shine like blue crystals, were now grey and pale.

"Gabriella no, there's nothing to say. It's over between us" he walked to class without looking back one single time. My life was broken. I would never become a good mom. He didn't even call me Bella or Brie anymore. This was the first time I've heard him call me Gabriella. My mom didn't knew yet, that I was pregnant and I had no idea how I should tell her.

"Mom you love me no matter what right?" He looked at me confused. "Of course hun, I love you more than anything" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. How could you tell your mom, that you at the age of 16 were being pregnant, and your boyfriend and the father to the child or actually ex boyfriend didn't want to have anything to do with the child? "Mom I'm pregnant" I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure" I nodded. "How could you let it happen?" she began to get angry.

"Mom I'm sorry, we didn't planned on getting me pregnant. Please don't begin to yell" I cried.

"But honey you can't be a mom now, you're too young"

"Luckily for you Troy doesn't want the baby"

"That would also be insane if you considered on being parents" I looked at her with disbelieve. How could she say I wasn't ready to become a parent? Maybe she was right, but she used a tone that made it sound like I wasn't ever going to be a good mom.

"I'll order an appointment for you to get an abortion" she walk over to the phone.

"Mom no" she gave me a confused glare. "What?"

"I said no; don't order an appointment for me"

"But hun you have to get that child removed"

"NO, it's my child you can't tell me what to do with it"

"But Gabriella.."

"Mom No! If I got an abortion it would be the same as killing it, and I couldn't live with myself if I killed another human"

"It's not a human yet, it's not even born"

"And? If I kill it, it'll be 2 more eyes who will never see, 2 ears who will never hear, 1 mouth who will never speak, 2 legs that will never run, a child that will never start in school or learn how to walk or begin to read and 1 heart that will never get the change to love another person. I won't do it and you can't make me" Tears were running down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop.

"I only want what is best for you hun" she gave me a hug.

"I want to keep it"

"Are you sure?" I nodded and she wiped away my tears.

"But hun you are too young"

"No I'm not I want to keep it, it's my child"

I started homeschooling. The thought of going to school everyday, with students looking after my growing stomach made me sick. I didn't know it anybody at the school except Troy and my old friends knew I was pregnant. And I didn't care. I didn't want to go back. Troy had told our friends, I had let myself get pregnant, to let him stay with me. So he wouldn't leave me, because I was afraid of loosing him. I hated him for it and all our friends had turned their back on me, taking his side. They were sure I hat gotten pregnant on purpose, and nobody wanted to listen to what I had to say.

It was July. I had been pregnant for 9 months and a week. I was getting insane. Couldn't the baby come out now? Troy and I still didn't talk to each other, and everytime the phone called, I hoped it was him. I hadn't seen or heard anything from him in 7 and a half month. It was probably for the best, but I couldn't stop hoping he would call and apology. Tell me he was sorry and he more than anything wanted to be a dad. The hope of Troy made it hard to be pregnant and my mom was getting tired of me. I wanted the baby out and it should be now.

A week later I finally gave birth to my little girl. She looked most like me, but her eyes were definitely Troy's. They were crystal clear and blue like his. I got her named Emma Anne Bolton, she had got Troy's last name. I didn't know why I didn't gave her my after everything Troy had did. She was still his daughter, no matter how much crap he had made, and I still loved him. That's probably why I gave her his last name, but I'm not really sure. They only thing I knew was she was his daughter, and no one could ever change that.

A month after giving birth I moved to New York with Emma and my mom moved in to an apartment. Near to our old house. She said the house was too big, for her to live in, on her own.

_Troy's POV_

It had been about 9 months since I had talked to Gabriella. I had no idea if she had kept the child. My child. It was my child, but I didn't want anything to do with it. How bad of a person was I? I knew she didn't got pregnant on purpose, by the way she looked at me when she told me. She was so scared. And I just left her. I still loved her more than anything and I hadn't moved on since I broke up with her. God knows how much I missed her.

I decided to go visit her. Hoping she would forgive me. I took my jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going young man?" it was my mom.

"At Gabriella's"

"Excuse me you're going to visit the girl, which got pregnant, trying to let you stay with her?"

I never told mom the truth. And now was probably the time.

"Mom she never did that"

"What?" she was confused.

"She never got pregnant trying to let me stay with her"

"So she was never pregnant?" she was really confused now.

"Yes. But it wasn't on purpose. We forgot to use protection"

"Oh god. So you're saying that I've been mad at Gabriella for all those months for no reason?"

"Yes I look down" I was embarrassed I said that about Gabby"

"Troy how could she spread such a rumor about her?"

"I don't know mom, I was mad and scared of being a dad and I thought it would be better if I just spread a rumor about her"

"What about the child? Did she keep it?"

"I don't know" I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know if I'm a dad or not, I don't know if she'll forgive me for doing what I did, I don't know why I did it, all I know is that I love her and want her back. With a child or not, I want her to be a part of my life again"

"Oh hun" she hugged me.

I looked at her. "So can I go?" she nodded and I ran out of the door driving to Gabriella's house.

It was strange in front of her house there was holding and old Range Rover. Gabriella didn't have a Range Rover and neither had her mom. Well maybe they just had guests, but then why weren't Gabriella's red Mustang and her mom's Ford there? I walked to the front door and knocked.

A lady at about 35 who I had never seen before opened the door.

She looked confused at me.

"Oh who are you?" I asked confused.

"My name's Julie Davis and who are you?"

"Sorry I'm Troy Bolton, do you live here?"

"Uh huh" she nodded confused.

"For how long have you lived here?"

"2 days, why all those questions?"

"Sorry I'm just looking for my old girlfriend, she used to live here"

"What's her name?"

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez"

"Yeah I know who you're talking about, that's the daughter of Gina who owned the house"

"Yeah, so you know where they live now?"

"Gina Montez has an apartment down the street, but I don't think Gabriella still live with her. I talked to Gina and she told me she was sealing the house, because it would be too big for her to live in on her own"

"Oh well thanks for your help" she was trying to close the door when something got me.

"Hey?"

"Yes?" she opened the door wide.

"Do you know if there lived a baby in the house too?"

"Yeah there did, a little girl. She is so sweet, she looks just like Gabriella except her eyes, I think she got that from her father. Actually she has the same eyes as you" I looked down.

"I think her name is Emma.. Anne Bolton or something like that, she didn't had the same last name as Gina and Gabriella"

"Thanks for your help" I said trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"You're welcome" she closed the door and I walked back to the car.

I have a girl and she has my last name. I'm a dad. How could I break up with Gabriella after telling me those news, its awesome news. I wiped away the tear that was running down my cheek. I had a daughter, and she has my eyes. God I can't wait to meet her. But my happiness soon turned to sadness.

I drove down the road and walked to the apartment that said Gina Montez, but nobody opened. The car wasn't there so I decided to drive home and try again tomorrow.

The next day the car was holding outside, but when I knocked nobody opened and the door was locked. For a month I came to the apartment everyday, trying to get to talk to Gina. But she wouldn't open. A year later I tried again, but she never came and opened. And soon I let go of the thought of ever going to see my daughter.

_Gabriella's POV_

It had now been 4 years since I last saw Troy. Emma was 3 years and 5 months old and was beginning to look more and more like her father. "Mommy!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Ball" she was holding a basket ball in her hands. She loved to play just like Troy. 2 days ago we moved back to California, the economy got worse and couldn't find a job anywhere. I got an apartment near my mom and she was helping me with the money and babysitting Emma when I was at work. I had got a job as a waitress at my favorite café.

"Sorry sweetie I can't play with you now, we're driving to grandmas, 'cause I need to go to work"

She nodded and looked down. "Grandma will probably play with you" she lightened up. And we drove to my mom's.

"Mom my shift doesn't end before 10, so you need to get her to sleep at 8"

"Okay, I will. Now go" I looked at Emma and then at my mom.

"Hun it'll be okay, she'll be here when you come home"

"I know it's just hard it's my first day and I'm kinda nervous"

"You'll do just fine sweetie"

"Thanks mom" I gave Emma and my mom a hug and drove off in my car.

"Gabriella there's your first table" my boss said pointing to a table with 2 girls.

I looked at him and sighed. "Wish me luck" I took a deep breath and walked over to the table. "Hi can I please take your order?"

"Sure 2 cheesecakes, a coffee and a milkshake" and of the girls said.

I wrote everything down, in case I would forget even though they didn't order that much. "Okay do you need anything for the coffee milk, sugar?"

"No thanks, I just want it black"

"Okay I'll bring it to you in a few minutes"

I walked back to the desk and made a coffee and a milkshake and walked back to the table. "There you go, I'll bring you the cakes right away"

"Thank you" both of them said in union.

I got the cake and walked back to table one more time. "One for you and one for you" I said placing the cakes on the table. I walked back to the desk and heard clapping.

"What?" I asked my boss who was the person who clapped.

"You did an awesome job"

"Thanks"

"Well now you just need to take the rest of the orders"

I had been working for 2 hours now and I've already gotten 100$ in tip. Now I just had to take my last order before my break.

I walked over to table 8 there was only sitting a guy at it, at the strange thing about was I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a hoodie with a hat that covered most of his face.

_Troy's POV_

I was sitting at a table in my favorite café, but I hadn't been in here since I broke up with Brie. It was our café we were always in here together. And now she was gone and would probably never see her ever again.

"Hey can I please take your order?" a certain voice said, I knew that voice, it was… "Brie?" I asked hoping it was her, but I didn't look up.

_Gabriella's POV_

Brie? There was only one person in my entire life that had ever called me Brie and that was… "Troy?"

He looked up and took of the hat. I was shocked. I didn't expect to see him again.

I was walking to the desk getting allowed to take my break.

I could hear footsteps behind me. "Brie can we please talk?"

I turned around looking him straight in the eye. "We have nothing to talk about Troy"

"Please just give me 10 minutes"

"You can get 5"

"I'll take what I can get" we walked out of the back door.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"I live here remember"

"I meant at the café are you stalking me or something?"

"No I swear I had no idea you were working here"

"Okay whatever so what do you want to talk about?"

"You, my daughter"

I looked at him confused. "How.. how do you know about her?"

"I wanted to visit you once, but you didn't live there anymore and the woman told me that there had been living a baby in the house too. Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"Why do you even care? You left Me. It was you who broke up with me, you who didn't want a child, you who made everyone hating me. So why do you care?"

"Because I love you"

"Yeah right, you love me so much you broke up with me, leaving me heartbroken, if you call that love, I don't want to be near you when you're mad"

"Bella I know I made a mistake, but I tried to apology, but you were gone and I didn't know where to find you"

"You know what I don't believe any of it Troy, you made it over 4 years ago and we're not going back together"

"But I love you, I really do. And I think you love me too. Else why did you give Emma my last name and not your own?"

I looked at him really confused. How did he know? I could see he had tears in his eyes. But he didn't care when I was pregnant and began to cry, and I didn't care about him now.

"How do you know I gave her your last name?"

"That doesn't matter, you gave her my last name because you care about me, and you probably also love me"

"No I don't Troy we're over and we have been for 4 years, because You made it over"

"And I tried to get you back, but you had just left without telling me"

"So? You left me in the first place. Should I've called you saying, Hey Troy I know we haven't talked for about 8 months, but I just wanted to call you saying I'm moving to New York"

"Yeah, I think you should've"

"And I think you should have called me while I was pregnant telling me you was sorry and that you for everything in the world wanted to be a dad. But we can't always get what we want Troy"

"But she's my daughter, she needs a father"

"Really? Maybe you should've thought of that for over 4 years ago. And you know what she has been fine without a father until now, and I don't think that will change. So living without a dad will be just fine for her" I looked at my watch. "You know what, you got what you wanted, we've talked for 10 minutes, so now I'm leaving" I walked a few steps over to the door.

"Please answer this question before you walk in" I turned around.

"What is it?" I could see he had tears in his eyes and I could feel the tears forming in my.

"Have been dating other guys for all those years?"

"That's none of your business" Now I was pissed at him.

"Have you?"

"You know what you don't deserve to hear the answer to that" I ran inside with tears running down my cheeks.

_Troy's POV_

Was this really true? I had found Gabriella, but she didn't want me to see my daughter. The one I had helped create. I wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

I loved her more than anything, but she didn't love me back. Or did she but was just too afraid of getting her heart broken again.

Days passed by, and all I had in mind, was Brie and my daughter. I wanted to be a part of their life. But how? Gabriella wouldn't talk to me, and I had screwed up big time. I walked to the café, the one where Gabriella worked. Hoping she would be working today, but she wasn't. It was crazy how much I missed being in here, like we always were 5 years ago.

**Flashback**

"_Let me guess 2 chocolate cakes and 2 strawberry milkshakes" the waitress asked._

"_Yes you know us too well" Troy said and smirked._

"_Well you have been ordering the same everyday, for the last months" the waitress said smiling and walked away._

"_Guess who the new captain of the basketball team is?"_

_She looked at him surprised. "No way"_

"_Yes babe, it's me"_

"_That's my boy"_

"_Hey!"_

"_What?.. Oh sorry I mean man. You happy now?"_

"_Yeah. But mostly because I have the best girlfriend in the entire world" he leaned over the table and kissed her passionately._

"_You're so sweet" Gabriella's face turned sad._

"_Hey beauty what's wrong?"_

"_I just assume with you as the new captain, you won't have that much time for me, and all the girls will be crazier than they already are around you"_

"_If girls get any crazier around me than they already are, then I'm going to kill myself, except if it's you" he gave her a dirty smile._

"_Troy I'm serious"_

"_So am I. I'll always have time for my beautiful girlfriend"_

"_You sure about that?"_

"_Always"_

**End of flashback**

I walked to the desk and asked for the owner of this place.

"You asked for me?" a man said walking closer.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me where Gabriella Montez live"

"Sorry I can't give you that information"

"Please I'm her… cousin my name is Troy Montez, she just moved back here from New York. And I don't know her address; the only thing I know is that she works here. And I was going to call her, but my phone died"

"Okay I'll give you the address since you're a member of the family"

Wow that went easier than I thought.

I drove up to the address I'd been giving and knocked on the door. It was Gabriella who opened and at the time she saw me she closed the door again.

"Brie c'mon don't be like this!" she opened the door.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"I want to be a part of your life again"

"Troy no!"

"But I love you and I want to be a there for my daughter"

"You should've thought of that, years ago, you knew I was pregnant, but still you just left me, saying it was my problem. You called our child a problem, and now you want to be a part of her life, well I don't think so"

_Gabriella's POV_

"Mommy" it was Emma who was yelling at me from the inside. Oh no not now I thought. Not while Troy was here.

"Yes sweetie?" I said looking at her.

"Come play with me"

"I will but I'm talking to someone right now"

"Who is it?"

"Just an old friend"

"An old friend? I'm just an old friend to you?" he was hurt.

"What else do you want me to say? Sweetie this is your dad, you've never seen before"

"Well yeah"

I shook my head. "But I'm not going to Troy" I could hear soft footsteps walking closer to me from behind.

Oh no Emma was almost at the door. I turned around and looked at her. "Sweetie go play, mommy will come in a few minutes playing with you"

"But me wanna see mommy's friend" Oh no Emma new exactly what Troy looked like from pictures I had shown her.

**Flashback**

"_Mommy why daddy not here? Doesn't he like me?"_

"_Of course sweetie, he just can't be here. But maybe he'll come back someday"_

"_How he look like?"_

"_He has brown hair and blue eyes"_

"_He look like me?"_

"_No not really" Gabriella handed her a picture. "That's him"_

"_We have same eyes"_

"_Yeah you have" Gabriella said smiling hoping he would come back to her._

**End of flashback**

"Em not today, maybe you can see my friend some other time"

"NO. NOW"

"Honey no"

"YES" she ran through my legs and right in to Troy.

She looked up. "Same eyes" she said looking him straight in the eye. "Daddy?" she said looking at me.

"Daddy?" Troy said looking confused at me.

"She knows who I am" Troy asked surprised. I nodded.

"But how?"

"I showed her a picture of you"

"I thought you didn't want her to know about me" I looked down and took Emma in my arms.

"Troy please leave now"

"But you want me to be a part of her life, you do, else you wouldn't have showed her the picture" he was reading me like an open book.

"Troy I waited for you all the time while I was pregnant, but you never came, so I moved on"

"But that's just it, you haven't moved on. You showed those pictures to her in hope that her dad would come back to you someday, and now that I'm back you're trying to push me away, and hurt me like I hurt you"

I sat down with Emma on my lap and began to cry.

"Mommy don't cry" Emma told me. But I couldn't help it, my tears just wouldn't stop.

"Troy if you love me, then why did you break up with me?"

"I was young and a jerk and I thought I couldn't handle being a dad, and that it would only harm my game"

"So the game means more to you than me?"

"No of course not, I thought it did. But I grew and found out that there are more important things in life than basketball. Like you, Brie I love you with all my heart and I want to be there for both you and Emma"

"But you can't Troy you walked out of my life years ago and now you can't just walk back in it"

"But why not?"

"Troy we're not in High School anymore things aren't as simple as they were back then. If you make a mistake you can't just expect you're forgiven, it doesn't work like that"

"It should"

"But it doesn't, Troy it's over between us. You told me the exact same thing when we were in High School and I was pregnant. So now please leave me alone" I walked in and locked the door, I didn't want to talk to him anymore, I wished this was just a dream and I was going to wake up soon.

"Mommy why daddy go?"

"Daddy had to go home sweetie" I said wiping away my tears.

"He come back to me?"

"I don't think so sweetie"

"I want daddy!" she said getting sad.

"Baby please don't be sad, you wanna play basket ball?" she nodded and ran outside.

The next day Troy came again.

"What do you want now Troy?"

"If I can't be a part of your life, at least I want to be a part of Emma's, she's my daughter and you can't keep her away from me"

"You know what fine, you can be a part of her life, but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for her"

"Okay works for me"

"Em look who's here" I yelled and Emma came running over to me and Troy"

"DADDY!" she said running right in to Troy's arms, this was only the second time she had seen Troy, but I could tell she already liked him.

"So what do you like to do?" Troy asked Emma with a smile on his face.

"Basketball!" she said exciting.

"Oh you play basketball" Troy asked surprised.

Emma nodded and both of them walked outside.

For a week Troy had visited us everyday spending so much time with Emma as possible. Right now I was out shopping and Troy was taking care of Emma at my apartment. It was 9 o'clock and I was on my way home. When I came home I saw Troy and Emma sleeping on the couch. I placed a blanket over them so they wouldn't be cold, but I had woken up Troy.

"Always so caring" he said with closed eyes.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Even though you're saying you hate me, you still care" I blushed.

"And now you're blushing, because you know I'm telling the truth" he opened his eyes. "See I'm right" he carried Emma to her room, placed her in the bed and walked back to me in the living room.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight if you want to"

"I'd be happy to" I found some sheets and a pillow and placed it on the couch.

"Thank you"

"No problem" I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and walked to my bedroom and turned on the TV.

At around 2am I woke up, because I could hear noises in the Kitchen. It was Troy.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

"Maybe I should ask you the same" I let out a slight smile. "I just needed a glass of water. What are you doing up?" Troy said.

"I heard noises from the kitchen"

"What? Who was it?" he got worried.

"It was you silly" I said laughing at him.

"Hey it's not funny; it could've been a series murderer"

"You always so overdramatic"

"Yeah I know, but I'm just protective around you" I looked down, letting out a soft smile.

"Brie what happened between us?"

"I guess we grew apart"

"But we had a good time together"

"Yeah we had"

"Do you think we could ever be like that again?"

"No I don't" he walked closer to me.

"But we loved each other"

"I know, but you broke up with me for a reason"

"You think if I hadn't breaking up with you back then, we'd still be together?"

"Hopefully yeah, Troy you are the only guy I've ever loved. And ever let the whole way in to my heart, but you broke it. And I can't forget that"

"But Brie…"

"No Troy" he leaned in and kissed me and for some reason I responded the kiss. And we ended up in my bedroom, making 'love'.

The next morning I was making breakfast when Troy walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Last night was…" I interrupted him "A mistake"

"What? But I thought"

"Troy it was a mistake, we should just forget about it"

"But it was amazing"

"Troy you need to forget it, we aren't going back together, we have a daughter together and that's it, there isn't going to be an 'us' again"

_Nobody's POV_

For the last month Gabriella and Troy hadn't been talking. Everyday Troy came and visited Emma, but he never said a word to Gabriella. Both of them were devastated. Troy wanted Gabriella back, and Gabriella wanted him back. But wasn't sure it would be the right decision.

_Gabriella's POV_

I had been sick for the last week and everyday I threw up. Was this just a flu or..? Oh no now I knew exactly what was going on. It had been over a month since I last got my period, and I knew I was pregnant again, with Troy's child. I walked out to get the mail and there was a letter from 'Troy'. I ran back inside and read it.

_Dear Brie_

_I love you and Emma with all my heart, but we can't go on like this. I can't handle seeing you everyday and not be with you. And you said it before; Emma is doing fine without a dad. And I know she is, 'cause she has you, and that's more than a child could ever ask for. You are the most amazing mom in the entire world, and both of you will be much better without me. So I'm moving. I'm moving to Phoenix AZ. So you will probably never see me again. Give Em a kiss from me and tell her I love her and never will forget about her. I know she probably won't understand, but I know you will. I broke your heart once and that's the biggest mistake I've made. But I'm leaving, so you can move on with the life you had, before I walked back in to it. It hurts more than anything letting you go again, but I don't want to hurt you like I did before. My plane is leaving the 25th__June at 11am. You probably don't care, but I just thought I would tell you._

_~Troy_

I read the letter about 4 times. Then it got me. Today was the 25th June and it was 10:30am. I only had half an hour left if I wanted to stop the guy I loved from leaving.

"Princess come here"

"Playing!" Emma said not wanting to stop playing.

"We're going to see daddy" she smiled and let go of the basketball.

We drove off to the airport, but there was a lot of traffic and the clock was ticking. It was 10:45. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon I thought to myself. Finally. It was 10:50 when we parked the car and got inside the airport. I was holding Emma's hand and looking at the screen searching for Troy's flight.

"Daddy" I heard Emma said, while I was looking at the screen. "Yes sweetie we're going to see daddy"

"No DADDY" she said pointing at something or someone but I didn't look at the 'thing' she was pointing at. She slipped my hand and ran away from me. I looked, confused to the side. And saw my little girl running through the airport, yelling. "DADDY" Now I understood while she kept yelling daddy. It was Troy, he was standing at the other side of the airport.

"TROY" I yelled and ran after Emma. Troy looked up looking confused at both of us. He got down on his knees and Emma ran right in to his arms, and he lifted her up.

Now I was standing right in front of him. And he looked at me with a confused look.

"What are you 2 doing here?" he asked confused.

I smiled at him. "You love me right?"

He nodded. "Are you crazy of course I do?"

"Then stay"

"What?" now he was really confused.

"If you really love me then stay, I moved away trying to forget about you. But I've just been hiding my heart. I can't forget you, you are the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with, and I love you more than you will ever know"

He looked at me surprised. "Really?" I nodded.

"You just made me the happiest guy on earth" he kissed me and it felt just as perfect as the last time, even though I tried to pretend the last time wasn't perfect.

"Hey Troy I have some news"

"What is it?" he was nervous.

"We're going to have our second child"

"We are?"

"Yeah" I bit my lip, nervous if he was going to be mad again.

He looked at me a bit, then his face turned happy and he kissed my cheek. "Brie that's amazing news"

I took a deep breath of relieve. "I thought you were going to be mad again"

"Me? Never, I could never be mad at you" he kissed me passionately.

"Me want too" Emma said looking sad at both of us. And Troy and I kissed both her cheeks and she started giggling.

"Excuse me sir are you leaving or not?" A woman asked Troy.

"Not I'm going to stay here with my girlfriend and daughter" God it felt like ages since he had called me his girlfriend, but I still liked it.

8 months later I gave birth to a little boy. And we named him William David Bolton.

"He looks just like you" I said to Troy, while I was still lying in my hospital bed.

"Yeah he does and he is gonna be just as handsome as me when he grows up" I rolled my eyes at Troy. "Like Emma is just as beautiful as you" he leaned in and kissed me passionately. "I love you Gabriella Anne Montez"

"And I love you Troy David Bolton"

"What about me?" Emma said, she was now 4 and was getting really good at basket ball, which made Troy really happy.

"We love you too Emma Anne Bolton" I said giving her a kiss and she giggled.

"And of course we love you" I said looking down at my newborn son.

Emma gave William a kiss and then Troy and I looked at each other, feeling the love.

A year later we got married and William or Will for short looked more and more like Troy except his eyes, he had the same chocolate brown eyes as me.

"Mama" he said taking a few steps over to me.

"Hey Will" He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. Now Emma and Troy came in from playing basketball. Emma was now 5 and had started school.

"Hi mommy" she said giving me a hug and a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised.

"For being the best mom in the entire world" she said and I gave her a huge hug and kissed her.

"You're so sweet, and the best daughter a mom could ever ask for" I gave her another kiss.

"Hey what about me?" Troy said and me and Emma giggled and looked at each other, then both of us gave him a kiss. And he smiled that gorgeous smile I'd once fell in love with.

The 4 of us were all together. And I had the life I've always wanted. I had the perfect husband, the perfect daughter and the perfect son? What else could I ask for?

And that was when I got pregnant again, and 9 months later I got Oliver David Bolton. Now William were a year and 9 months and Emma was 6 and in 1st grade. I had the perfect life, the perfect husband, the perfect daughter, and my 2 perfect sons. I wasn't sure it could be more perfect. But who knew, maybe in the future we would get more kids and it would get even more perfect, but for now it was just the 5 of us and we were going to live happily ever after having our perfect life.


End file.
